Taming the Princess
by zitless
Summary: she was a rebellious princess and he was everyone's sweetheart.will he be able to tame her and make her the perfect princess that she is always meant to be. ASUCAGA forever.
1. Chapter 1

Taming the Princess

**Hiya! Want to bring to you all a story about one of my favorite anime. I'm new at this but pls read and enjoy. And also read and enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

The sound of footsteps always made her quizzy. So she ran, ran has fast as her legs could carry her, all in blur. She didn't know where she was coming from neither did she know where she was going. She just knew she had to run, just run just run just run JUST RUN! But the footsteps where gaining up on her getting louder by the second. She had to do something, but what?. She didn't know where she was going. As she was feeling hopeless, she saw ahead a faint light "a way out!" she said. As she hastened her steps towards the light she felt relief wash into her, safe at last.

The light was soothing and she felt at peace and suddenly it vanished, opening way to hundreds of pairs of eyes. She was not alone. SHIT. She could now see she was on a podium, all eyes on her. Then the eyes swarmed around her, making her feel naked. The crowd burying her in the centre, asking and shouting, Cameras flashing here and there, blinding her temporarily. She felt scared and alone, she needed comfort.

And then she saw a hand pull her up from the crowd, relief again. Another hand wrapped around her waist. She felt comfort. As she looked up to see the face of her rescuer…

The alarm went on…

"…" Cagalli woke up to a big empty room. _Another dream._She thought. Cagalli looked beside her bed where the alarm was still ringing.5:45am, it said. Another day, she thought. But wait, this day was different, yeah, she is going to a new school starting today. For a girl of seventeen, she had an awful record of being kicked out of schools. Even her dad was getting fed up of her rebellious ways. Cagalli was sure that if he hadn't threatened her, she wouldn't have succumbed. She still remembers their discussion two days earlier….

-FLASHBACK-

The room was filled with silence; only the sound of the wood burning in the fireplace could be heard in the living room. Uzumi stood looking at the embers, and how each fragment of wood fell to pieces. Cagalli on the other hand sat down on a sofa, head down even though her dad was not looking at her, but she still kept it down just in case he turns.

"I do not understand why you love to rebel against me. I give everything you want, shower you with lots of love and I make sure I play both roles of father and mother, so you will not hurt or suffer for a day. But it seems it is not enough to you"

Cagalli had just been suspended from her current school on the grounds of what the school called 'Misused Conduct'. But Cagalli knew it was a way of the school rejecting her artistry. She had done graffiti in every classroom in the school, which by the way took Cagalli and her team eight hours to complete. Only a true artist would have understood it, not some bunch of middle-aged men and women who only understood black and white. She felt in her entire life, nobody had taken the chance to understand her. They had assumed for her, trying to turn her into a human robot, but they hadn't had any luck yet. But you couldn't blame them, they were just following traditions, after all she was the heir to the throne of Orb Union. The mention of it made her want to vomit. But she will have to save that for later, cos she was in big trouble now.

Her father, Uzumi who had been quiet for a while finally spoke,

"Being a king has its privileges and one of them is being able to get you into another school, even with your past records" Cagalli's head was raised after hearing this.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. You'll be resuming Zaft High beginning Monday. Unless you want to consider Orb Military Academy" Her father's last sentence made a shiver run down her spine. Anything but OMA (**A/N Orb Military Academy) **was good enough for her. And her dad took her silence as a yes.

"Very well then, I'll begin arrangements for the transfer" her father said, still looking at the fireplace. Cagalli couldn't say anything but mutter to herself "so much for standing my ground" and seeing that the discussion was now over, Cagalli decided to leave. As she was about to leave the room, she heard her father say

"And please don't burn down this new school"

Cagalli had to laugh at that, cos she wasn't even thinking of such…yet….

-END FLASHBACK-

Cagalli looked over to the clock by her bed side which said 6:00am.

"Time to go" she said. Smiling, she thought to herself _Zaft High huh, I'll soon see what this school is all about_. With that she got up from her bed, ready to start a new day.

BELL RINGS….

The sound made footsteps in the hall way heavier; nobody wants to be late to class on a Monday morning. Lockers closing, students shouting and running. And in a matter of moments the hall was empty. No sign of the customary red and white uniform.

Cagalli was standing outside the school gate when the bell rang. _Talk about adrenaline. _As she watched students run to different direction. And within a minute she was left alone outside the school. Still surprised at the rate people ran, she decided to go in

"Here I go again" One will think that she was used to changing schools a lot, but guess what, she was not. The idea of being a new girl still gets her on the edge. Her first day in this school will determine the rest of her days here. "Thank God I'm a senior. Won't have to put up with high school much longer" she said to herself as she entered the school hall. Everywhere was quiet and it seemed like she was the only one there. Scratch that, she was the only one there. This made Cagalli remember the dream she had. Now she was afraid. Amber eyes searching frantically for a living soul or any sign that she was not alone, but she found none. _I'm alone, no I can't be. This is a school for crying out loud. Where thousands of people learn….everyday._ But reassuring herself won't help. She has to find the administration office, fast.

Still looking around to find anybody who could give her directions, she felt something bump into her, making her fall flat on her butt. She was still cursing whatever was responsible for the pain she felt when she saw a hand before her, suggesting 'to help'.

Tracing the hand to the body of the owner, showing a nice well built chest, still following to the shoulders, midnight blue hair coming in view. Raising her head further, that's when…..

Cagalli saw the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. Emerald eyes looking at her with a mixed expression and a face as cute as a button. _Huh? Cute, _Cagalli thought to herself. Realizing that she hadn't accepted the hand offered to her, put her hand in his, blushing. The stranger drew her up without much effort. After waiting for her to dust herself off, he said

"You should be careful to watch where you are going Miss."

_Angel voice, Miss. Who _tha_ heck is this guy?_

Looking at him squarely, she said "hum you should be the one to watch where you are going, _Sir_". She emphasized the sir. But the stranger just looked at her and then smiled. This got Cagalli confused and nervous cos she was trying to hold her blush.

"You are obviously new here. My name is Athrun Zala" Athrun said, extending a hand to Cagalli. Cagalli shocked by this gesture looked at the hand as if she was seeing it for the first time. And this was her second time. But she reluctantly shook the hand, hiding another blush.

"So to find the administration office you need to take a right turn and then a left and then another right and keep on walking straight till you see a room with a heading admin office, you found your X." All through the time Athrun was talking, Cagalli just stared at him. He was weird….in a cute way.

Athrun noticing Cagalli said "Just a right then a left then a right. Should be pretty easy to understand now, even if you are new" But Cagalli was just looking at Athrun. He was practically the most handsome boy she has seen. She was in a daze…

Whereas, Cagalli's stare made Athrun uneasy, not because she was staring but because of the way she stared. She looked cute with the way her amber eyes became all glassy, almost as if she was day dreaming.

"Athrun" an angelic voice called behind Cagalli. When she turned back, she saw a girl with pink long hair not too far from where they were standing. _She's pretty, _Cagalli thought.

"I'm coming Lacus" he called out to the girl. Looking back at Cagalli "Well I gotta go now, but I hope you find your way. Like I said, turn right then left then turn right again. See you later" And with that he dashed off to the lacus' side.

Cagalli watched both of them walk side by side until they turned a corner. Most be his girlfriend, she thought. And somewhere inside, Cagalli wished that it was she who was walking beside him

_What? Snap out of it!_ Kay, turn right, then left, then right again. Should be easy.

**Tada!**

**Whadya think? Pls make sure to review, and also be gentle, this is my first fic. Till next week.**

**Bye. And pls remember to review**

**Zitless.**


	2. Chapter 2

And I present to you chapter two of Zitless sama's Taming the Princess.

I've always wanted to say that. But enjoy! And review! And enjoy! Then review! But majorly….enjoy.

CHAPTER 2

Turn right then left then right again…..

Cagalli followed Athrun's directions just the way he said it. And in no time she was standing right at the front of the administration office. She took a deep breath before she opened the door which once opened, revealed a woman sitting behind a desk. The woman looked up at Cagalli and smiled. A sign of recognition in her eyes

"Welcome princess Artha, the principal has been expecting you." She said using her hand as direction towards an office. Cagalli understood, and made her way towards the office. _And it begins._

-Athrun-

Athrun and Lacus were heading towards their classroom where their teacher and classmates must be waiting for them. They had volunteered to get the new class schedule from the admin office, and on their way back, Lacus decided to visit the ladies. That was when Athrun bumped into the frantic Cagalli.

Athrun and Lacus hadn't walked that far away from where they left Cagalli, when Lacus noticed Athrun's red stained cheeks. He must have had quite an encounter with the lady from before cos he rarely blushed by just a meeting. So Lacus decided to tease him a little.

"So Athrun who is the girl you met earlier?" she asked in her sweet voice

Athrun still in deep thought snapped out of it "huh, who, ah, oh. She's just a new kid who looks lost, so I decided to help her out." He said. Trying to hide is shaking voice. But Lacus noticed, so she decided to continue.

"Do you know the class she'll be put into? cos I think she might end up in our class. Her face suggests it but you won't know because she looks so young and pretty from afar but you can tell her age by the way her body is and her face definitely has the radiance of a person of our age."

Athrun just looked at the pink haired beauty with fascination. How could she know all this by just one look from not too far away? "Well Lacus I don't know about that. We'll just have to wait and see" he said. But Lacus pressed on

"So do you know her name?"

Damn! he had totally forgotten to ask her. But anyways he'll see her later. It was a school after all. Sighing, he said to Lacus "No." moving ahead of lacus now "But don't worry, I'll still see her again. After all, she does go to this school."

Lacus just watched Athrun walk up front. _I think Athrun likes a girl. _She thought to herself. This is going to be fun.

Cagalli was now walking through the hall way, but this time with a map and class schedule. After the welcome lecture Principal Durandal gave her about the schools prestige and how it has kept itself at the top for years and how it plans to stay that way through diligence, discipline and hard work. Men, that lecture had been way too long. If she had had the space, she was so sure that she would have fallen asleep. But he sent her off to her new class at the right time.

Stopping in front of a classroom, she read the heading "Room 406" She looked at her schedule. The class matches. Well Cagalli, this will be your class for the rest of your senior year. She thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

The Physics class was interrupted by the door opening. Every eye was turned towards a certain blonde that stood by the door. This made Cagalli feel uncomfortable. The worst part of starting a new school is meeting the class and the gasp that they will give when they know she is royalty.

The teacher was the first to break the silence. "May her help you?" SHE said with a kind and gentle voice. This made Cagalli feel a little bit at ease.

"Yes ma'am. I've been assigned to this class." She said, handing her schedule to the lady. The lady took it and looked at it for a while, before she said "Very well then. My name is Murrue Ramius and I'm the Physics teacher. What's your name?"

_This is it…_"Cagalli Yula Artha." And she was right, gasp came afterwards. But out of the surprised faces the one who seemed more shocked was a blue haired lad who was sitting by the window at the back. But Cagalli was yet to notice him.

"So we have royalty in our mist." Murrue said "But don't worry, I'm sure the class will treat you like any other student" she said facing the class. Handing over Cagalli's schedule back to Cagalli, an idea popped into her head.

"You know what, why don't you seat with the best student in my class. And I'm sure he'll take good care of you and show you around and all the rest of it, right Athrun?" saying excitedly.

This got the attention of the blue hair by the window, who before now was still shocked that he had bumped into the pretty princess. He will admit that she had been on his mind since he left her in the hallway. And Lacus had to make worse by asking questions.

"Right Athrun?" this got Athrun out his thought. "Yes Ms Ramius. "

Cagalli who noticed Athrun the moment his name was mentioned started to make her way to sit beside Athrun. And he was quite far, even if it was a small class. Cagalli could see the faces of her new classmates. There was this one that fascinated her out of all. A boy sitting beside a brown haired girl, he had silver just like an old man, and the scowl on his face made him look worse. Cagalli had to hold her laugh when she passed by him. The pink haired she saw earlier was sitting right in front of Athrun, and a spiky brown haired boy sat beside her. And in the next to them was obviously the twin of the pink haired cos the resemblance was uncanny. And Cagalli thought the girl was glaring at her; come to think of it most of the girls in the class were glaring at her, _but why?_ Cagalli decided to brush it off. She took her seat beside Athrun, who was smiling,

"We meet again, Miss". Cagalli was starting to get pissed off with this guy calling her miss. But she had to put that aside cos the teacher resumed her teaching. So she just forced a smile and said

"Hmmn" with a nod.

The hour just seems to draw slowly, because the class was too quiet. They were now in Algebra class. All you could hear was the teacher talking and the occasional pen on paper, excluding that, nothing more. No side talks, no retorts from students, just an attentive class. And this got on Cagalli's nerves. And she thought Military School was worse, but she was wrong. At one or two occasions she caught Lacus turning back to smile at her. That really touched Cagalli unlike the person sitting right next to her who hasn't even looked at her since he said his 'hello'. _He must be really into his studies,_ She thought. But Cagalli saw the glare she got from most of the girls in the class, especially Lacus's twin. She might look like Lacus but she ain't as pretty as her.

BELL RINGS…

"Finally were semi-free!" Cagalli stood up and shouted, attracting the class towards her. It was now lunch break and Cagalli couldn't help her shouting for joy. Even if it caused some stares. You couldn't blame the girl; quiet was not her nature and never will be.

By the time she had gotten her composure, half of the class had already gone for lunch. Leaving only few people left in the class, who were also preparing to leave. She looked beside her to see maybe Athrun was there, but sadly he wasn't. She sighed a heavy sigh, cos she was hoping he would show her around. Oh well, he's loss.(**A/N she meant he's loss to console herself.)**

Just has she left the class, having no clue has to where she should go, she heard a voice call out to her

"Took you long enough princess." Cagalli looked to her side to see Athrun a few feet from their classroom door. He had been resting on the wall, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"You've been waiting for me? But why?" was all she could say.

"Because Ms Ramius told me to take care of you, and I gave my word. What did you think that I was going to bail on you?" Cagalli gave a guilty laugh while scratching the back of her head which only confirmed to Athrun that she had thought so. Shaking his head, he leaned off the wall.

"Come on lets go, we don't want to be late for lunch. And my friends are already waiting for us. "

"Friends?" Cagalli said as if hearing the word for the first time.

"Yes friends, you know you the one you hang out with when you are free" Athrun said

"Of course I know. I'm just surprised that they want to meet me, that's all." She spat out

"Well they want to. So come on or we are going to be late"

They walked side by side to the cafeteria. Athrun was stealing glances at Cagalli, and quite frankly he didn't know what was going on with him but he was getting to like the blonde beside him. All through class he couldn't stare at her, for fear of overlooking at her. She was very pretty he had to admit to himself, and since he saw her he hadn't been able to keep his mind off her. And to top it up she's the princess! The princess of Orb, and practically the most important teenager in Orb Union. Nobody will want to mess with her. And when he thought nobody, he knew who he was talking about. He too had seen the glare girls in the class had given her, especially Meer Campbell. But things like that couldn't be helped; Cagalli had been the only girl to successfully sit beside him without him pushing her away, and after that was Lacus.

They were almost at the cafeteria when Cagalli asked an odd question

"Do you think your friends will like me? I know I'm the princess and all and I can have as much friends as I want. But I am not really a people person, especially those who call themselves 'my friends' for their own personal gain."

Cagalli hadn't wanted to ask Athrun this, but she had to tell him and let him know. She had been through so many schools and it had all been the same thing, friends who want to benefit. That was why she preferred being the outcast, the stubborn and rebellious one. No one would follow her if she was like that. Plus it was very soothing.

Athrun just looked at the princess and smiled, "There's nothing to worry about. My friends will see your true self." He said assuringly. And this seemed to calm Cagalli a bit, _so now to meet new friends, _she thought. But she was in for a surprise.

As they swung the door open, Cagalli gasped in surprise. Taking in the view she was seeing in front of her. Then after registering it in her head,

"Oh shit!"

**What exactly did Cagalli see to make her curse? Well find out in the next chapter of taming the princess.**

**Tada 2!**

**I want to say a big thank you to my first reviewers. I literarily danced, cos I was so happy. Thank you again. And pls don't forget to review. That way I will know what you think. Till next week. Bye for now!**

**Zitless….my name sounds funny he he he. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya friends! Been a long week but I finally got it in just in time. Many thanks to all those who reviewed much appreciated. I will like to apologize for my typographical errors for previous episodes. Hope to get better though… well chapter 3 is up!**

**Don't forget to review after reading.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

"Oh shit!"

Cagalli was shocked at the sight before her. She has seen nothing like this before. Sure the cafeteria was big and the students were much. But that was not what shocked her. The principal hadn't been kidding when he meant perfection and discipline.

Before Cagalli, were students seated in an orderly manner, paying attention to their food and nothing more. The hall was quiet. Just like the class had been. And instead of pen noises, it was cutlery. And if one really focused, you will hear whispers. This was not the definition of break to Cagalli.

"Is this the cafeteria?" She asked Athrun as a retort.

"Yes it is. Or are the cafeterias of other schools you've gone to any different?" he answered, oblivious to the reason she asked.

"Gee I don't know….yes. This will be the first school that I know that their students take eating seriously. Look at everyone's face, it's so serious." Cagalli said pointing her hands towards the quiet crowd.

"Well you'll just have to settle for this, cos this is how it always is. For as long as I have been here, and that's since kindergarten. " Athrun said proudly, whereas Cagalli did not believe this. Maybe she should have gone to Military School instead. Better than being in a 'high school correction' centre. Oh well she was here, and there's nothing she can do about it…..yet.

"Can we just get our food already, I'm starving." She said dragging him to the food court.

The school might be weird but they didn't serve bad food. Cagalli was salivating at the sight of her favorite craving, chocolate. There was chocolate everywhere, talk about chocolate ice-cream, cake, candy, cookies and if she wasn't mistaken chocolate pizza. Cagalli had to smile, it's like as if they knew she was coming. Oh, Cagalli's smile turned to a frown. They knew she was coming. _So much for no preferential treatment, _she thought. She stood up straight and picked only a piece of chocolate cake and a can soda. She knew she would regret this, but she had no choice.

Making her neutral face, she turned to Athrun who had been watching her mood change.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"Sure, this way. My friends are over there." Athrun said. Men the princess is a handful. He had seen her get excited at the site of chocolate and then frowns. Who would get excited over something and then frown. But it was unusual for the kitchen to make today theme chocolate. They weren't due for that until mid-semester. And he should know because he is part of the school council. Maybe today was a special day. He looked at the blonde beside him, and then he remembered her excited face then her frown. _Could be_, he thought.

They were now getting closer to a group of people of six seated round a circle shaped table. Cagalli recognized a few of them from her class but the rest where new to her. The girl with the pink hair was the first to notice Athrun and Cagalli coming towards them. She smiled which caused the rest of the group to look their way.

Cagalli was a bit apprehensive to meet this people, but she changed her mind when she saw the warmth in their eyes. They were completely honest eyes, except for the white haired boy. He still had is scowl on his face. But no matter, it was harmless.

"We thought you'll never make it." The pink haired girl said. Athrun could only smile as he took his seat, while Cagalli sat next to him. She didn't want to but Lacus had gestured her hands to it.

Athrun and Cagalli were now seated amongst the group. Athrun was seated beside Cagalli who was seated beside Lacus. Cagalli had to admit that the bunch were pretty good-looking people. It was now time for introductions and Athrun thought he best do it.

"Well everyone, I would like to meet Miss Cagalli Yula Athha." He said.

Cagalli was getting tired of his miss. But she still smiled and said "Hi" they were smiles returned back to her. And the pink haired was the first to reply.

"Hello. My name is Lacus Clyne. Pleased to meet you." Cagalli only nodded. The spiky haired boy was the next so he introduced himself'

"Kira Yamato. How's it going?" Cagalli could not put her finger on it but something about the guy seems familiar, as if she had seen him somewhere before. But oh well, she has met a lot of people. The next to Kira was a short haired brunette she was seeing for the first time, her face was so shiny that it almost looked like glass. But her smile was pleasing.

"I'm Miriallia Haww. And I would like to do a story on you for the school paper newbie." That's why the glow is there, Cagalli thought. Works for the school paper,_ NOTE TO SELF- never tell her a secret._ The next to Miriallia was a tanned blonde who just kept on smiling sheepishly.

"Dearka Elsman at your service anytime, princess." He got a slap at on the head by the white haired boy for saying that. "What?" massaging the place he hit. But no one answered him. The white haired boy knew it was his turn so he just looked the other way round.

"Yzak Joule." Everyone had to shake their heads. Yzak was not even accommodating to the new girl. The brown haired girl, who was sitting beside him just smiled, her boyfriend will never change, she thought.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, welcome to Zaft High." She said pleasantly.

With the introductions done, nothing more was said. Everyone just ate their lunch quietly, and the silence in the cafeteria was seriously disturbing Cagalli. She felt someone watching her from behind, unknowingly she turned back. Not one but many eyes were on her. Angry looking female eyes she thought she was imaging in class. But it was now obvious that she was dead wrong. She decided to ask why,

'Hum Lacus, why is every girl in the hall looking at me with hate?" Cagalli asked.

This made Lacus laugh lightly "Well the answer is simple. Athrun." Cagalli was now confused. She looked to her side to the boy in question who was avoiding her gaze. _Him._

The rest of the group were now attentive, especially the girls and the boys just looked uninterested because it was the same story they heard almost every minute. But Lacus continued.

"You see, our dear Athrun here is the most popular boy in school…"

"He's been student body president three years in a row including this one, he's also an honors' student and captain of the basketball team…" Shiho said, and Miriallia continued,

"Don't forget that he's never had a girlfriend since Lacus and he's stinking rich" Cagalli looked at Lacus,

"Oh it was nothing serious, we only got engaged. I'm with Kira now." Resting her head on the shoulders of the blushing brunette. Miriallia continued

"Like I was saying, he never had a girlfriend since Lacus. That's why every girl wants him; in fact they want to be Mrs. Zala. But he hasn't paid much attention to anybody thus the envy towards you, you are like the first girl he's paying attention to in a long while." Miriallia said proudly, while Dearka just shook his head.

"And don't forget that he has crazy fan girls." Shiho said

"I was put in charge of her that's all. And I'm sure I'm not the reason she is getting eyed." Athrun said.

"Yeah, Athrun is right. I mean she is the princess of Orb. So girls might be envious of her. And she's with Athrun just puts the icing on the cake." Kira said which made the others burst into laughter except for Cagalli and Athrun who both were almost as read as tomato.

"That's not true, I'm not with him." Cagalli said angrily, trying to suppress her blush but it just made them laugh the more. This is not fair, Cagalli thought. They were teasing her and she wasn't angry at all. Even just meeting them, she already liked them.

The mood around the table had died down to an amiable one when a red head interrupted

"Miriallia, you will not believe what I just heard!" she said, taking a seat beside Miriallia.

"What Fllay?" Miriallia said, interested in what she has to say. Whereas everyone just looked uninterested. Gossip was not their thing especially when it came from Fllay Allstar.

"I just heard from Meyrin Hawke who was talking to her sister Lunamaria who when she was going to the restroom heard Sai Argyle and Tolle Koenig saying he is going to ask you to the Fall Dance."

"Hah! Are you serious? I trust my sources and they never fail." Fllay said proudly.

"About time he asked." Miriallia said. Everyone except Miriallia and Fllay who were busy chatting looked at a tanned blonde with pity who was desperately trying to cover the hurt in his eyes. Even Cagalli understood when she followed everyone's gaze. _He likes her, poor him. _She thought to herself.

Fllay's voice was now getting annoying to Cagalli's ear. Come to think of it, she hasn't gotten in trouble all day, that's rear even for her. Since everywhere was quiet except for Fllay's loud squeaky voice, Cagalli decided to make some noise.

Taking her can soda in hand and shaking it hard, she unfastened the lead, and the soda gushed out, making a loud noise in the air. Cagalli felt better. At least if the noise was just for a second, it was still noise.

"Ahhhhhh!" But unfortunately for her, there were casualties. Fllay had been sprayed with soda.

"My new custom made shirt." She yelled.

"Do you know how long it took me to cajole the principal to allow me wear this. And the strings I had to pull just to get this material?" she yelled at Cagalli

"Sorry." Cagalli said trying to make a fake sympathetic face but it was not working, the others laughed which made Cagalli laugh also.

"You will pay for this." Fllay said before she threw a chocolate cake at Cagalli which she successfully dodged thereby landing on another person.

"Who threw that?" a green haired boy said

"It was not supposed to hit you Auel. She was aiming for the blonde" His friend beside him said.

"Well they always say revenge is sweet." Auel said. Throwing his share of food at Fllay, this got her angry the more.

"This is your fault Blondie." Throwing another piece of cake at Cagalli, and this time not missing.

"Oh bring it on!" Cagalli shouted. And before anybody knew what was going on…

"FOOD FIGHT!"

The whole cafeteria was messed up. All chocolate splattering everywhere. The students were in a war. Friends turning on each other and it turned to play. People were having fun. Even Athrun and Cagalli ended up splattering soda at each other. The cafeteria was finally noisy; the way Cagalli always wanted it. That was until…

"STOP!"

A thick baritone voice shouted. Everybody knew the voice all too well. It was principal Durandal. He was standing on a stool, hands behind his back, keeping a straight face. Discipline time, they all knew too well.

"I know this school is not accustomed to this behavior, so I would like to know the hooligan responsible for this deviant behavior." He said.

And without a flinch, everybody pointed at Cagalli who only laughed sheepishly.

"To my office…immediately!"

**Tada 3!**

**What did you think? Well I have a little probs. I'm adding Shinn to the stories later and I don't know whether he should be in the same class with Cagalli and the others or he should be a year junior.**

**So I need your advice. Pls give one. Many thanks!**

**Zitless. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hihi! **

**I am so sorry for the late update. I just lost track of time and if I explain, I would just keep going on and on and on. And thanks to all you my faithful reviewers for reviewing. And I have decided that Shinn should be in the same class as the rest. So enjoy this chapter and if you are interested, review.**

**Drum roll…..**

**(In a deep voice) Presenting chapter 4 of Taming the Princess**

**So please ENJOY. **

CHAPTER 4

"Stupid school…can…shhitn…bone…heads…huh!" Cagalli gave an exasperated sound. She was on her way home. The first day of her school had gone awfully well for her, not that she hasn't seen better or worse but it was still good enough for her. But the price of turning the cafeteria to food slop was humiliating.

After she was pinpointed as the culprit for the food fight, the principal had sent her to his office, giving her another lecture and a warning. And discipline is not completed without punishment. Cagalli had to clean the whole cafeteria all by herself, except for the time Lacus came to help. But she had to go home when her dad came to pick her up after the school. So Cagalli was left alone, again to clean. They made her hate the very thing she loved the most because she was smeared with chocolate all over, making punishment sweet and yet bitter. And by the time she was done it was late, which made washing up impossible and she walking home alone, hence making her angry, hence her rambling.

"God I wish Shinn was here." Cagalli said to herself.

Shinn had been Cagalli's best friend since they were in preschool. Cagalli had saved Shinn from Yunna the playground bully, Cagalli laughed when she remembered him going home with a lot of sand in his hair and mouth and not to forget the worm stock in his butt. Cagalli had liberated the kids that day and she became the preschool hero and Shinn her faithful sidekick and best friend. Since then they had been friends. They had gotten into trouble together, gotten out of trouble together, gotten people into trouble together. Those were the days.

She was right at the gate of her mansion in form of a castle when her cellphone rang.

"Speak of the devil." She said as she picked up the call.

"Hey you."

"Hello to you too. How was your new school today?" the voice on the other end asked

"Okay I guess. That is if I minus the food fight and the punishment for causing the food fight, just another day as the new girl." She said sarcastically. She was on her way towards the front door of the house, having been driven by a golf cart from the gate to the garden.

"The gang misses you." He told her.

"And I miss them too. But Lord Uzumi is still pissed off with me because of the incident at my ex-school." She said while opening the front door of the house.

"I don't know how you do it, but it's not fair that you get to change school more than I do." The voice said.

Cagalli just gave a sigh. "That's because your parents own a school, which I got kicked out of three years ago Shinn."

"Three years ago." Shinn and Cagalli began to reminisce what happened three years ago and at the same time they burst out laughing.

"We should do that again." Shinn said. Cagalli was in the hallway now which made her voice echo making her arrival known in the house. Making a certain someone who had been waiting for her, call out.

"Cagalli Yula Arthha." The thick voice said firmly.

Cagalli knew whose voice it was and where it was coming from, and the way the voice sounded, it was not too happy with her.

"Shinn I'm gonna have to get back to you on that one. Talk to you later."

Cagalli hung up before Shinn could say his goodbye. Making her way to the living room where she was so sure her dad was waiting for her. This time around he was seated on a single sofa facing the door. Making him the first thing Cagalli saw when she entered. And it was obvious that he was furious with her because his hands were folded across his chest and he had a stern look on his face.

"Hi dad, you're home early today." She said laughing guiltily.

"Well this is the time I get home. But I wouldn't say the same for you missy." Uzumi said flatly.

"Guess I'm in trouble, aren't I?" she said. But her father said nothing for a while.

"All I asked for was just for you to act normal for just the rest of the year! But I should have known, you couldn't even do a day without trouble. Food fight on the first day!" he finally said.

"Technically, you said I shouldn't burn down the school." Cagalli said.

"Don't play smart with me young lady. You still have a lot to answer to, and you will one day, but good thing you did not burn down the school cos I'm running out of schools for you. I should have known better not to hope. At least it would have saved me the emotional stress." He gave a big sigh. All the while Cagalli's head was down, for the fear of meeting her father's eye.

"As much as I would like you to skip dinner and think of how you will change. I can't because you have already been punished enough." Uzumi said gesturing at his daughter covered in chocolate. Smiling, he said "Go wash up, dinner will soon be served."

Cagalli felt relieved that her scolding had gone well, _the old man must be getting soft, _she thought. She rushed to her room to have a bath and put her dirty uniform in the laundry basket. The school is such a snitch, she thought. Though she was not surprised, heck she was expecting it. All other schools did it so why should this one be different.

Dinner was normal but quiet that night, and unconsciously, Cagalli's mind seem to stray to a particular blue haired boy. She didn't see much of him after lunch; well not until the bell rang for closing hour. He had made the trip just to tell her 'bye and see you tomorrow', and also to tell Lacus that her dad had come to pick her up. Well that didn't matter to her, he still came to say bye and it counts for something. Why was he getting into her head, she was getting concerned about the little gestures he showed her, waiting for her, introducing her to new and good friends, saying bye before he left. Those really made him seem real and genuine. She didn't have much of that in her life, but she had a feeling that Zaft High would be different from the other schools she had gone to and she was pumped up to find out.

BELL RINGS…

"Alright kids, don't forget that you are turning in your papers on Charles Darwin's Evolution Theory tomorrow, so I will not accept overtime and excuses like my dog ate my homework, it got stolen on my way to school, my baby sister threw up on it, and Kuzzie…make sure the aliens don't take your assignment for scientific experimentation this time. So have a nice day." With that, the biology teacher Mr. La Creuset left, ending school for that day.

"Ahhh, I thought he would never leave." Cagalli said, stretching her hands.

"You always think every teacher will never leave." Athrun said while packing his things.

Two weeks had gone by since Cagalli's arrival in Zaft High, and she had gotten pretty close to Athrun and the rest of the group. Though she still knew little about him, but they seemed to be getting along. She was also getting along quite well with her new friends in Zaft High, she had female friends which she rarely had, good guys who look after her, especially Kira who sometimes acts like a protective brother over her which always get her annoyed, but truth is she didn't mind, since she was an only child. And her trouble making had decreased since the cafeteria blast, just few things to rile up the school like blowing up the chemistry lab unintentionally, which caused the fire alarm to be raised causing the whole school to be in frenzy, but at least she didn't burn down the school. The school had given her a teacher as her mentor as a way of changing her, but he just seemed to be almost the same as her. Mr. Mu La Flaga was the best and coolest teacher she has ever met. Apart from having the best looks among the teachers, he also had the perfect body. Well that could be because he teaches P.E. But he was a nice guy, and if Athrun wasn't the fantasy of every girl in school, he would have taken that spot.

Athrun. Lately he has been popping in her head very often and she wouldn't agree if anyone said she liked him, which she did. Admitting that would be like a social suicide. His fan girls had advanced from glares to hate mail, threatening to kill her if she dares make a move on him, and Meer Campbell was the ring leader. Cagalli now knows that she was not Lacus's twin, just her wanna be. But she wasn't scared; she could take on all of them.

Now that school was over, the group of friends usually walk home together. Only on important or emergent issues they get picked up by their parents or drivers or they take the bus.

"Hey Cagalli, do you wanna go shopping in the mall after school tomorrow?" Lacus asked on their way home. The boys were ahead of them leaving the girls behind to talk more.

"I'm not really a shopping kind of gal, but I can accompany you if you throw in a hard bargain." She said. The other three girls looked baffled.

"So you have what you'll wear to the fall dance this Saturday?" This time it was Shiho who asked the question.

"What's a fall dance?" Cagalli asked, obviously hearing it for the first time.

"What's a fall dance?" Miriallia yelled. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You have been here two weeks and you are just hearing of the fall dance! Which is THE most spectacular opening dance of a new school year. " Miriallia attacked Cagalli who was cowering where she was.

"Well you wouldn't blame her if she hasn't heard of the fall dance. It only means that she hasn't been asked to the dance yet." Lacus offered a reasonably.

"Well that's true." Shiho said in agreement.

"Who do you think will ask her? The dance is four days away, and the fishes are swimming away." a more composed Miriallia said.

"Athrun will." Lacus stated.

"WHAT!"

Cagalli who had just been watching and not paying attention yelled so loud that even the boys heard.

"Oh don't act surprised, we all know you kinda like him even if you will deny it, and he kinda likes you and quite frankly I don't know why he hasn't asked you yet." Lacus said naughtily and Miriallia and Shiho had mischievous smiles on their faces. Seriously, these girls scare Cagalli sometimes.

"You think he kinda likes me?" Cagalli asked in her best not that I care tone.

"Of cause he does, I think. If he didn't, he wouldn't be sitting with you." Shiho said.

The girls did not mention anything about the dance again until the next day at the mall. They had all picked out their dresses and on Lacus's insistence, Cagalli picked one too, saying it's better to be ready when her date comes calling. They were now resting in an ice-cream parlor when Lacus's face lit up.

"I just got an idea!" Making the other heads turn from their menu to face her.

"Well what is it?" Cagalli asked impatiently. She had seen double chocolate fudge with whip cream sprinkled with strawberry icing and M&Ms that was calling out to her from the menu.

"Well it concerns you." She said. "Since Athrun hasn't asked you out to the dance yet, why don't you ask him." Lacus said excitedly.

"Yeah Cagalli, you could try that." Miriallia said.

"But isn't that a cliché, but it could be worth it since he likes you too." Shiho said.

"What if he says no?" Cagalli said, uncertain if she wants to go through with what the girls were pitching in.

"He won't say no. from what have seen happen these past two weeks, I'll say he likes you." Lacus said assuringly.

"So you'll go for it?" The girls asked Cagalli.

"What have I got to loose?" She said

"YAY!" T hey all shouted rejoicing.

**Tada 4!**

**So I know that there was not much action in this chapter but the next chapter will be to die for, well at least that's the way it looks in my head. And you'll be hearing more from Shinn from the next chapter. So watch out for the next chapter, fall dance here we come! Thanks for reading and sorry once again for the late update. Please review!**

**Jana!**

**Zitless.**


End file.
